gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of the Gobblewonker/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e2 mystery shack opening.png S1e2 syrups.png S1e2_dipper_and_mabel_syrup_exclamation.png S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 cheating.png S1e2 mabel choking on syrup.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2_looking_through_the_magazine.png S1e2 big hamster ball page.png S1e2 no no.png S1e2 monster photo contest.png S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png S1e2 showing dipper.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 adjust the hat.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 The county jail was so cold.png S1e2 kitchen.png S1e2 family.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png Fishing season S1e2 deer in road.png S1e2 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.png S1e2 car off the road.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 open your eyes.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 woman with frying pan.png S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png S1e2 muscular father in boat.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 Manly Dan and Cute Biker.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dippy hat.png S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.png S1e2 joke book.png S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.png Gobblewonker story S1e2 ive seen it again.png S1e2 Hank with lifejacket.png S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 goodbye fish.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 Sean Jimenez fisherman.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_1.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_2.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_3.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_4.png S1e2 awww.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 lake ranger comes out.png S1e2 mcgucket and his son.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 pointing.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2 Skuttlebutt Island McGucket.png S1e2 you gotta believe me.png S1e2 police in boat.png S1e2 McGucket Son.png S1e2 laughing at old man mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 did you hear what he said.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.png S1e2 Gideon cameo.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2_Hamster_sad.png S1e2 mabel rolling in hamster ball.png S1e2 hole in the mystery shack.png S1e2 cool guys in car.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png S1e2 mabel the hamster.png S1e2 surprised guys in car.png S1e2 Xyler and Craz said awsome.png S1e2 big eyes mabel.png S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 mcgucket monster hunt.png S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 fist bump.png S1e2 tie knot.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 adventure is out there.png S1e2 monster hunt or go fishing.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 so what ya think.png S1e2 they choose monster.png S1e2 ingrates.png S1e2 fishing lures.png Soos' boat S1e2 dipper the captain.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 foggy lake.png S1e2 they're so excited.png S1e2 go get sunscreen.png S1e2 the monster.png S1e2 number 1 problem.png S1e2 soos thinking.png S1e2 dude!.png S1e2 do you think about.png S1e2 camera trouble.png S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 there is bigfoot.png S1e2 camera without film.png S1e2 you see what i'm doing.png S1e2 17 cameras.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 four for each of you.png S1e2 three extras.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 soos taking a picture.png S1e2 soos throwing first camera.png S1e2 a seagull.png S1e2 throwing a camera at seagull.png S1e2 mabel missed it.png S1e2 don't lose your cameras.png S1e2 soos threw 2 more.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 throwing more cameras.png S1e2 why dipper is captain.png S1e2 mabel mabel.png S1e2 oops.png S1e2 Can I be associate co-captain.png S1e2_fish food.png S1e2 Granted.png S1e2_tasting fish food.png S1e2_soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.png S1e2 diamond ring.png S1e2 man with ring in boat.png S1e2 Reginald.png S1e2 Rosanna in tears.png S1e2 couple notices Stan.png S1e2 stan arrives with the couple.png S1e2 but her aim is getting better.png S1e2 couple leaves stan.png Searching for the Gobblewonker S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 what is soos doing.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 choking on water.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png s1e2 the island.png S1e2 trio.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.png S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 he can't see anything.png S1e2 this isn't worth it.png S1e2 dipper disagree.png S1e2 interviewer.png S1e2 interview.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png S1e2_Insane_Mabel_running.png S1e2 smile.png S1e2 opossum on scuttlebutt island.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 you hear something.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 soos gets a weapon.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 duck behind a log.png S1e2 mabel is so excited.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.png S1e2 soos is overreacting.png S1e2 screaming.png S1e2 oh beavers.png S1e2 beavers.png S1e2 beavers i love cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver falls.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png s1e2 disappointed.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 Hank with his wife.png S1e2 angry parents with child.png The Gobblewonker appears S1e2 beaver the top model.png S1e2 soos taking pictures.png S1e2 dipper is sad.png S1e2 dipper on rock.png S1e2 the monster is here.png S1e2 scared.png S1e2 this is it.png S1e2 trying to get a pic.png S1e2 soos and mabel.png S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 a good photo.png S1e2 mab and soos running.png S1e2 drop the camera.png S1e2 the monster can walk on land.png S1e2 run fast.png S1e2 Get back to the boat.png S1e2 soos is strong.png S1e2 gobblewonker chasing.png S1e2 lets get out ss cool.png s1e2 escaping the island.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 still trying to take a pic.png S1e2 soos throwing cameras.png S1e2 why soos.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 gobblewonker open mouth.png S1e2 monster is chasing.png S1e2 stan tying a knot.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png s1e2 grumpy stan.png S1e2 lookalikes and grandfather in boat.png S1e2 Pop-pop, I just wealized that, I wuv you....png s1e2 boo boo.png s1e2 maybe he has no one who wuvs him.png S1e2 stan is scared.png S1e2 they'll be wet 1.png S1e2 they'll be wet 2.png S1e2 stan is wet.png s1e2 stan splashed.png s1e2 sad stan.png S1e2 chasing the boat.png S1e2 soos, beavers.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 sorry beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver biting boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 beaver on soos's face.png S1e2 mabel will save us.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 running around.png S1e2_Beaver_falls_down.png S1e2_Underwater_Gobblewonker.png S1e2 Unnamed wife in another boat.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e2 manly dan in lake.png S1e2 fish revenge.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 gobblewonker misses.png S1e2 gobblewonker attack.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png s1e2 blonde holding glass.png S1e2 glass carriers.png S1e2 broken glass.png S1e2 to the water fall.png S1e2 read the book.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png S1e2 everyone has fallen.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png s1e2 thanks to one camera.png s1e2 gobble-d-wonkey.png s1e2 dip excited.png S1e2 twins celebrating.png S1e2 Gobblewonker tries to break free.png S1e2 Gobblewonker is hit by rock.png S1e2 Gobblewonker stops functioning.png S1e2 twins notice something wrong.png S1e2 Dipper jumps to check.png S1e2 Dipper looks at the creature up close.png S1e2 Dipper notices metal.png S1e2 Dipper climbs the Gobblewonker.png S1e2 Mabel worries.png S1e2 Dipper on top.png S1e2 Dipper sees a hatch.png S1e2 investigating the hatch.png S1e2 the hatch is opened.png S1e2 McGucket is found.png The real story S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 mcgucket built this.png S1e2 i just want attention.png S1e2 hands up.png S1e2 his beard.png S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 he wants to play with his son.png S1e2 closed blinds.png S1e2 mcgucket thinking.png S1e2 building robot.png S1e2 weird laugh.png S1e2 old men.png S1e2 sad twins.png S1e2 asking mcgucket.png S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 ernie.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the real monsters.png S1e2 Stan returns to shore.png S1e2 Stan is thinking.png S1e2 the twins catch up.png S1e2 Dipper takes a picture.png S1e2 the twins talk to stan.png S1e2 talking to his reflection.png S1e2 ankle bracelet.png S1e2 the twins on a sinking boat.png S1e2 Stan suspects them.png S1e2 the twins put on their fishing hats.png S1e2 Stan notices honesty.png S1e2 Dipper jumps in the boat.png S1e2 Soos and Mabel jump in the boat.png S1e2 Dipper prepares to take an picture.png S1e2 dude am I in the frame.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 5.png S1e2 a fish.png S1e2 stan's hand.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 sunset.png S1e2 real gobblewonker.png S1e2 real gobblewonker eating camera.png End credits S1e2 mabel pelican joke.png S1e2 end credits.png Promotional video Gravity Falls promo - The Legend of the Gobblewonker Miscellaneous S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg S1e2 production art.png S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 14.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 15.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 17.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 18.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_1.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_2.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_3.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_4.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_5.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_6.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_7.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_8.jpg S1e2 scuttlebutt island sketched.jpg S1e2 concept art 1.jpg S1e2 concept art 2.jpg S1e2 concept art 3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props2.jpg es:La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago/Galería Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries